Como no debe oler la Amortentia de Rose Weasley
by Anna Delacour
Summary: Rose Weasley estaba segura, como nunca antes, que había cometido un error en la preparación de la Amotentia. La poción no podía oler de esa manera.


Rose Weasley estaba segura, como nunca antes, que había cometido un error en la preparación de la Amotentia. La poción no podía oler de esa manera.

No podía oler a libros viejos, porque le recordaba las noches que pasaba con Albus en la biblioteca, haciendo algo más que leer viejos tomos sobre guerras que ya pasaron.

No debía oler a regaliz, porque era el dulce favorito de Albus, que compartían siempre durante clases de Historia de la Magia, que por alguna razón se había convertido en las favoritas de la pelirroja Weasley.

Y, por sobre todo, no debía oler a hierba buena, porque le recordaba el sabor de los labios de Albus, a pesar de que nunca los había probado, Rose estaba segura de que así sabían.

Cómo y porqué ella había comenzado a pensar en el sabor de los labios de Albus era un misterio.

Tal vez fuera por esas tardes de invierno frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, en la que Albus pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y la obligaba a recostarse por ellos, de una manera tal en la que los apetecibles labios rosados quedaran a la vista de los ojos azules de Rose.

Otro enigma era porqué su poción olía a Albus. Porque, para Rose, todo esos olores eran la esencia de Albus.

—¿Pensando en mí? —Aquella voz era inconfundible a oídos de Rose, y no necesitó girarse para saber que era Albus quien hablaba, con su característica voz ronca, que a ella le causaba escalofríos.

"Si supieras", pensó Rose, sin poder evitarlo.

—Quisieras —Si Rose Weasley era buena en algo, era en disimular.

—Tal vez —Replicó Albus, mirándola a los ojos, con sus lindos ojos verdes, como dos esmeraldas.

Rose frunció levemente el ceño ante aquella respuesta, sin entenderla del todo.

—En realidad, creo que hice algo mal con la poción de Amortentia —Comentó, frunciendo la nariz, como hacía siempre que algo le disgustaba.

Albus se acercó. Por un momento, Rose tuvo el maravilloso pensamiento de que iba a besarla, pero Albus pasó de largo y tomó el pequeño caldero con la poción dentro, que se encontraba justo detrás de ella, sobre la mesa de la sala común donde había estado preparando aquella poción. Albus la olfateó antes de hablar.

—A mí me parece bien —Comentó y la volvió a dejar en su lugar, pasando muy cerca de Rose, que ésta casi pensó que lo hizo apropósito—. Huele exactamente a lo que yo pensaba —Comentó, y Rose percibió que no se había alejado tanto. En realidad, seguía muy cerca, apenas unos escasos centímetros de aire los separaban.

—Y, tú… ¿A qué hueles? —Preguntó Rose, a pesar de que no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

Albus sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta, según Rose, que no podía sacar sus ojos de los labios de Albus, que parecía llamarla con cada pequeño movimiento.

—Es gracioso que preguntes, ¿sabes? —Contestó Albus, y Rose percibió que tenía la mano despeinando aún más de lo normal los cabellos de la nuca, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Rose, mirando fijamente las pupilas de Albus, que parecían brillar aún más de lo normal.

—Dejaste esto en la biblioteca el otro día —Comentó Albus, cambiando de tema, y levantó un diario de tapa dorada, que rezaba "Diario de R.W, no leer" escrita en tinta negra con una pulcra caligrafía que sólo podía pertenecer a ella—. ¿Sabes? Sólo a ti podría ocurrirte escribir "no leer" y pensar que las personas harán caso. Y, además, protegerlo solamente con un hechizo de tinta invisible, facilísimo de deshacer. Te creí más inteligente, Rose —Rió levemente y Rose enrojeció.

La verdad era que no había pensando demasiado en eso, porque no solía sacar aquello de su habitación. Pero ese día, por cuestiones del destino, lo había hecho y, en un descuido no muy común en ella, lo había dejado en la biblioteca. No es que no se hubiera dado cuenta rápidamente, era que cuando volvió a buscarlo, ya no estaba. Un pensamiento surgió en la cabeza de Rose que, temblando levemente, susurró:

—Lo… ¿Lo has leído?

—Bueno, no hay nada que llamé más la atención que tu nombre junto a un "no leer" —Replicó Albus, y Rose sintió que las piernas le fallaban.

Quería que la tierra la tragara, que el Sauce Boxeador la lanzara bien lejos, quizá fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, lejos de Albus y de aquel cuaderno donde, casi inconscientemente, había escrito el nombre de Albus miles y miles de veces, además de explicar detalladamente como su Amortentia no debía oler.

—Huelo a manzanas, porque sé que te encantan y que jamás podrás comenzar el día sin desayunar una, y es exactamente como yo me siento si no recibo uno de tus abrazos mañaneros. Huelo a césped porque me recuerdan a las tardes en La Madriguera en la que nos quedamos solos, y tú recuestas tu cabeza en mis piernas mientras observas las nubes. Y finalmente, huelo a rosas. Sencillamente, huelo a ti —Y mientras decía todo aquello, su voz se iba haciendo más débil, a medida que se acercaba más y más a la anatomía de Rose, que no ponía resistencia.

Como la pelirroja sospechaba, su aliento olía a hierba buena. Lo comprobó en el momento en que Albus posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Rose agradecía que la sala común se encontraba inusualmente vacía desde hacía unos horas, pero poco pensó en eso mientras devolvía el beso a Albus. En realidad, poco le importó nada en aquel momento más que los cálidos labios del que había sido su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews, se agradecen :).<em>


End file.
